El Error de Trixie
by Diego de la Vega o El Zorro
Summary: Trixie decide mudarse luego de encontrar algo en su lugar de trabajo, pero luego se entera de que no era lo que pensó y la vergüenza junto con la cobardía le impiden reconocer su error.
1. Chapter 1

**PRIMERA NOTA:** Confirmo que esta historia **NO** es ninguna secuela de la serie ni sus películas aunque parezca que sí lo es.

 **SEGUNDA NOTA:** Si piensan buscar drama o realismo negativo en esta historia, búsquenlos en otra y lean las mías con perspectiva de fantasía, pues en la mayoría de las mías pongo drama y realismo negativos solamente si resulta necesario usarlos y nunca es mucho porque no me gustan, sino, uso la fantasía y por eso es que más del cincuenta por ciento de la trama, casi toda o toda se vuelve positiva.

 **TERCERA NOTA:** Esta nota va dirigida solamente para los que me comentan de forma erróneamente realista en historias de fantasía. Si en esta historia ven que algún detalle o suceso ocurre de una manera que no concuerde en nada con la vida real y que tampoco suceda como en la serie o sus películas, dejen de ser obtusos y entiendan de una sola vez que sucede así porque esta historia es de fantasía o porque ocupa más fantasía que realismo.

 **CUARTA NOTA:** Les digo anticipadamente que en toda esta historia verán que nada es igual o totalmente igual a todo lo conocido en la serie y sus películas, los personajes no se comportan, ni hablan, actúan o piensan como en realidad lo hacen o lo hacen sin ser exactamente igual, así que cuando vean todo eso mientras vayan leyendo, mejor intenten comprender que algunos pocos escritores **NO** andamos fijándonos, interesándonos ni preocupándonos de hacer o intentar que las personalidades, gustos, disgustos, formas de comportarse, actuar, hablar y pensar de nadie sean iguales o parecidas a las que tienen en sus fantasías originales, porque **NO** todos nos apegamos y acostumbramos a la idea de hacer que todo en nuestras historias sea exactamente igual a las fantasías sobre las que escribimos.

 **QUINTA NOTA:** Esta nota está dirigida a los que no les gustan las descripciones o explicaciones demasiado explícitas en las historias. Si ven que en ésta hay descripciones así, lamento decirles que así lo verán en todas mis historias y que me resulta más conveniente hacerlo así siempre, no porque yo quiera ser demasiado expresivo, sino porque como otros escritores ya habrán visto, hay lectores que nunca se conforman con que en alguna escena o diálogo se deje ausente alguna aclaración que diga específicamente con qué emociones, sentimientos o formas de expresión hablan los personajes y que eso los orille a deber imaginárselo por sí mismos, sino que se quejan por esas ausencias y piden que siempre se incluya las descripciones directamente, ya me sucedió a mí y he visto que a otros escritores también les sucedió de la misma forma, así que no tengo más remedio que seguir siendo siempre así de específico.

 **SEXTA NOTA:** Este fanfic está inspirado en el episodio "Oro de Tontos" de la hermosa, adorable, enternecedora, fabulosa, agradable, alegre, divertida, linda y amistosa caricatura "La Sheriff Callie en el Oeste".

 **SÉPTIMA NOTA:** En realidad, este fanfic fue terminado en el mismo año en que lo había traído, pero lo edité quitándole un capítulo demasiado corto y quitándole su escritura a ése para agregársela a otro para alargarlo más de lo que ya era.

 **OCTAVA NOTA:** Este fanfic **NUNCA** tendrá ninguna secuela y **JAMÁS** se autorizará a nadie a crearle ninguna precuela, intercuela ni secuela.

 **Disclaimer:** La autoría de esta historia le pertenece a Hasbro y la del episodio en que está basada les pertenece a DHX Media, Wild Canary Animation y WildBrain.

Ya eran las 15:30 del Domingo 10 de Octubre de 2010 en la ciudad de Ponyville. Era otro día de trabajo en la ciudad y en una granja de rocas ubicada un poco lejos de ella, una yegua acababa de picar toda una roca muy grande, dándole la forma perfecta de un diamante inmenso.

—Que bien te quedó, Trixie.— le dijo una voz masculina alegre conocida para la yegua que hasta ese momento estaba ahí sola picando una gran roca.

La nombrada se dio media vuelta a mirar al corcel.

—Gracias, señor Pie.— le agradeció ella sonriendo de sincera alegría y sintiéndose contenta de que valoren y aprecien su trabajo.

La nombrada vio que el corcel venía con otra yegua.

—Hola, señora Pie.— la saludó contenta.

—Hola, cariño. Te quedó maravillosa, su forma parece verdaderamente de un diamante genuino.— le dijo sinceramente con alegría y dándole una bella sonrisa.

—Gracias.— agradeció sus palabras con la misma sonrisa.

—Son las 15:30, ya puedes volver a casa. Aquí tienes tu pago semanal de cien monedas y billetes.— dijo el señor Pie sonriéndole de lo contento que se sentía como siempre.

Le da una bolsa con el dinero y ella la recibe.

—Gracias. Sinceramente, amo que ustedes sean los padres de Pinkie Pie.— dijo Trixie con voz que expresaba cariño y alegría.

—¿Y por qué?.— preguntaron ambos sin dejar de sonreír.

—Pues es evidente que una amiga tan buena como ella debía venir de una familia tan buena como la suya. Ya que he sido su empleada por diez meses, he visto por interminables veces lo buenos padres que son cada vez que ella viene y a la vez vi lo buenos anfitriones que son con sus amigos cuando también vienen. Cualquiera desearía tener padres tan sensacionales como ustedes y aunque no todos acepten trabajar en su granja como acepté yo, cualquier trabajador desearía tener un jefe tan buena persona como usted, señor.— dijo ella con total felicidad en todas sus palabras y siendo verdad cada cosa que dijo.

—Muchas gracias, linda.— agradecieron ambos muy contentos por sus palabras tan dulcemente amorosas.

—¿Quieres pasar a beber algo?.— la invitó él con gentileza.

—Sí, gracias.— agradeció Trixie por la sed que ahora sentía que necesitaba quitarse.

El señor Pie la llevó a beber una buena y fría limonada con dos cubos de hielo, Trixie soltó un suspiro una vez que la bebió.

—Vaya, sí que estabas sedienta.— dijo él alegremente viendo las ganas con que ella bebió.

—Sí, justo se me secó toda la garganta un segundo antes de que me hablara. Y gracias por ponerle ese hielo.— dijo ella sonriendo y expresando felicidad total como si fuese la única emoción existente en su ser.

—De nada, son los primeros que recién saco del congelador.— dijo el señor Pie con cariño hacia ella.

—Que bien, aún más helados. Ya me voy a casa a bañarme, pero volveré cuando termine.— dijo entonces dispuesta a irse.

—Sí, adelante.— dijeron ambos felizmente.

—Gracias.— agradeció su formalidad y cariño tan igualmente lindos de parte de los dos.

Se fue a su casa, se bañó por un rato, luego puso el tapón en la tina y acumuló agua agradablemente tibia. Una vez que el agua le llegaba al cuello, cerró la llave y se relajó. Acumular agua era para relajar por completo sus músculos que se encontraban tensos por todo el trabajo. Se quedó ahí por quince minutos hasta que quitó el tapón, se salió, se secó la melena, la cola y el cuerpo, para finalmente peinarse. Salió del baño y fue nuevamente a mirar las rocas. Las miraba mientras paseaba por entre todas hasta que sintió que pateó algo. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con algo sorprendente. Era una pepita de oro del tamaño de un pomelo. Se quedó sin palabras, aunque por poco tiempo.

—No lo puedo creer, en la granja del señor Pie hay oro.— dijo ella con una gran expresión de asombro en su cara y con tono calmado de sorpresa y sintiéndose bastante sorprendida por su hallazgo.

Y en ese momento sonrió.

—Y esto me significa un viaje a cualquier parte. Podré irme a otra ciudad y buscar un trabajo mejor. Ya sé quiénes deben saberlo.— dijo ahora con voz bastante contenta por la suerte que tuvo.

Así que volvió con los padres de su amiga.

—Señor Pie, señora, voy a la ciudad. Nos vemos luego.— se despidió de ellos con voz normal y feliz, sonriendo y todavía mostrándose alegre en gran manera por esta suerte que justo le tocó a ella.

Se despidieron de ella con un ademán de casco, sonriéndole de felicidad verdadera y ella se fue de prisa a la ciudad.

—¡Twilight, Spike!.— llamó con voz entusiasmada y alegre parada detrás de la puerta de la biblioteca de la ciudad.

Golpeó la puerta de la biblioteca y ellos le abrieron casi de inmediato.

—Hola, Trixie, ¿qué pasa?.— saludaron y preguntaron ambos contentos y sonrientes como siempre de ver a su hermosa mejor amiga.

—Ojalá me lo crean. Después de bañarme en mi casa luego de terminar mi trabajo en la granja del señor Pie, encontré una pepita de oro del tamaño de un pomelo.— dijo con entusiasmo y alegría.

Ellos abrieron los ojos como el sol.

—¡Guau, asombroso!.— dijeron ambos asombrados y sonriendo por su buena suerte.

—Jamás podría haber pensado que hubiese oro allá.— dijo Twilight sintiéndose verdaderamente contenta por su amiga.

En eso, un rayo rosa pasó entremedio de los tres y a la derecha de Trixie se paró otra yegua.

—Hola, Pinkie Pie.— saludó Trixie con voz alegre y tranquila y dándole su sonrisa a la yegua que ahora está a su lado.

—¡¿En serio encontraste oro en la granja de mi papá?!.— le preguntó Pinkie sonriendo con los ojos abiertos como el sol y sintiéndose igual de asombrada porque nunca supo que hubiese oro allá.

—Sí, así fue.— respondió sin bajarle el entusiasmo tan inmensamente alegre a su voz.

—¡¿Y tan grande como un pomelo?!.

—Sí.

—¡¿Se lo dijiste?!.

—No.— dijo ahora con voz más normal sin dejar de sonreír.

—Oye, Trixie, ¿te sientes conforme con una sola pepita o querrías más?.— preguntó Spike con voz alegre y manteniéndose sonriente.

—Con una sola me basta, pues una sola también vale mucho, aunque si son más valen mucho más, pero no me importa.— dijo más tranquila ahora y aún sonriendo de contenta.


	2. Chapter 2

Se fue a su casa, se bañó por un rato, luego puso el tapón en la tina y acumuló agua agradablemente tibia. Una vez que el agua le llegaba al cuello, cerró la llave y se relajó. Acumular agua era para relajar por completo sus músculos que se encontraban tensos por todo el trabajo. Se quedó ahí por quince minutos hasta que quitó el tapón, se salió, se secó la melena, la cola y el cuerpo, para finalmente peinarse. Salió del baño y fue nuevamente a mirar las rocas. Las miraba mientras paseaba por entre todas hasta que sintió que pateó algo. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con algo sorprendente. Era una pepita de oro del tamaño de un pomelo. Se quedó sin palabras, aunque por poco tiempo.

—No lo puedo creer, en la granja del señor Pie hay oro.— dijo ella con tono calmado de sorpresa y sintiéndose bastante sorprendida por su hallazgo.

Y en ese momento sonrió.

—Y esto me significa un viaje a cualquier parte. Podré irme a otra ciudad y buscar un trabajo mejor. Ya sé quiénes deben saberlo.— dijo ahora con voz bastante contenta por la suerte que tuvo.

Así que volvió con los padres de su amiga.

—Señor Pie, señora, voy a la ciudad. Nos vemos luego.— se despidió de ellos todavía mostrándose alegre en gran manera por esta suerte que justo le tocó a ella.

Se despidieron de ella con un ademán de casco y ella se fue de prisa a la ciudad.

—¡Twilight, Spike!.— llamó con voz entusiasmada y alegre parada detrás de la puerta de la biblioteca de la ciudad.

Golpeó la puerta de la biblioteca y ellos le abrieron casi de inmediato.

—Hola, Trixie, ¿qué pasa?.— saludaron y preguntaron ambos contentos como siempre de ver a su hermosa mejor amiga.

—Ojalá me lo crean. Después de bañarme en mi casa luego de terminar mi trabajo en la granja del señor Pie, encontré una pepita de oro del tamaño de un pomelo.— dijo con entusiasmo.

Ellos abrieron los ojos como el sol.

—¡Guau, asombroso!.— dijeron ambos asombrados sonriendo por su buena suerte.

—Jamás podría haber pensado que hubiese oro allá.— dijo Twilight sintiéndose verdaderamente contenta por su amiga.

En eso, un rayo rosa pasó entremedio de los tres y a la derecha de Trixie se paró otra yegua.

—Hola, Pinkie Pie.— saludó Trixie dándole su sonrisa a la yegua que ahora está a su lado.

—¡¿En serio encontraste oro en la granja de mi papá?!.— le preguntó Pinkie sonriendo con los ojos abiertos como el sol y sintiéndose igual de asombrada porque nunca supo que hubiese oro allá.

—Sí, así fue.— respondió sin bajarle el entusiasmo tan inmensamente alegre a su voz.

—¡¿Y tan grande como un pomelo?!.

—Sí.

—¡¿Se lo dijiste?!.

—No.— dijo ahora con voz más normal sin dejar de sonreír.

—Oye, Trixie, ¿te sientes conforme con una sola pepita o querrías más?.— preguntó Spike con voz alegre.

—Con una sola me basta, pues una sola también vale mucho, aunque si son más valen mucho más, pero no me importa.— dijo más tranquila ahora y aún sonriendo de contenta.


	3. Chapter 3

Al paso de sólo diez minutos, la noticia del oro y el viaje de Trixie se expandieron en toda la ciudad más rápido de lo que se asa un malvavisco en la fogata. Una vez que las noticias se conocieron, Trixie comenzó a hacer cosas que nadie hubiera pensado.

—Bon Bon, Lyra, desde mi primer día de trabajo estuve reservando todos estos doscientos dulces dentro de estos dos sacos para acumular aún más y así compartírselos, pero ya que tengo ese oro, les entrego esos dulces ahora mismo, pues cuando me haya ido, con ese oro obtendré aún más dinero y compraré muchos más.— les dijo sonriendo alegremente a dos yeguas.

—Muchas gracias.— agradecieron las dos sintiéndose contentas por su regalo.

—Y que bien que puedas trabajar en otra cosa. Conseguir un trabajo de mayor salario te significará mucho más dinero que el que siempre ganaste en la granja de rocas.— dijo Bon Bon sonriendo y hablándole con voz bien alegre.

—¿Y pudiste decidir dónde irás?.— preguntó Lyra sonriendo también y hablando tan contenta como su compañera de casa.

—Sí, a Manehattan.— les dijo ella sin dudar.

—¿Y cómo conseguirás más dinero con esa pepita?.— preguntó de nuevo Lyra.

—Entregándola a un museo allá. Cualquier museo querría tenerla y sé que los museos dan muchísimo dinero a cambio de cosas invaluables como ésta.— dijo Trixie con seguridad por saber que era cierto.

—¿Sabes cuánto exactamente?.— preguntó Lyra una vez más.

—No, pero sé que son millones de millones.— contestó Trixie sin haber dejado de sentirse contenta en ningún momento desde que encontró ese oro.

Bon Bon y Lyra ponen miradas de tristeza, aunque siguen sonriendo, mientras Trixie deja de sonreír al ver ese cambio de expresión.

—¿Qué pasa?.— preguntó con voz de curiosidad y extrañeza.

—Estamos acostumbradas a tenerte aquí y te queremos mucho, así que aunque nos acostumbremos a tu ausencia, te extrañaremos cuando te hayas ido.— dijo Bon Bon con un tono apenado.

—Eso mismo digo yo.— dijo Lyra con el mismo tono.

Trixie puso la misma cara y las abrazó.

—Si les sirve de consuelo, también decidí que volveré en cada solsticio de verano y estaré hasta el último día de Agosto. Si alguna vez me demoro en venir, la razón jamás será porque ya no quiera volver. Jamás me olvidaría de ustedes ni de nadie y sé que ni ustedes ni nadie me olvidaría.— dijo Trixie con una voz más serena y un poco más baja e igual de feliz.

—Eso sí es consuelo. Gracias.— agradeció Bon Bon con el mismo tono vocal al sentirse consolada.

—Sí, gracias.— agradeció Lyra sintiéndose igual y hablando con el mismo tono nuevamente.

Ambas le besaron las sienes a su amiga.

—Te queremos.— le dijeron juntas todavía hablando con pena.

—Y yo las quiero a ambas. Y les prometo que cada vez que venga, les traeré más dulces.— les dijo con un tono y voz algo más alegres.

—Gracias.— agradecieron ellas por el consuelo y por su generosidad.

Ahora, Trixie le besó la mejilla izquierda a Bon Bon y la derecha a Lyra.

—¿Cuándo te irás?.— preguntó Bon Bon.

—Cuando sea la puesta de sol de hoy.— dijo hablando en serio.

—Entonces una fiesta de despedida estaría bien, si estás de acuerdo.— propuso Bon Bon para hacer más alegre la despedida.

—Claro que sí.— aceptó Trixie la idea sintiendo que era buena.

—Bien, hablaremos ya mismo con Pinkie y los Cake. Deja los dulces dentro y vamos, Lyra.— le dijo con su voz un poco más animada a su mejor amiga luego de decirle a Trixie lo de hablar con Pinkie y los Cake.

—Esperen, ¿a qué hora será la fiesta?.— las paró Trixie antes de irse.

—Se me ocurre que sea media hora antes de que te vayas.— dijo Bon Bon para que tuviera el tiempo suficiente para despedirse sin apuro.

—Ah, está bien. Vayan.

Lyra dejó los dulces dentro de la casa y se fueron, así que Trixie fue por otras de sus cosas para dárselas a alguien más.

—Los tuve como una colección desde poco antes de mudarme aquí, ahora te regalo estas joyas, esmeraldas, perlas, collares, rubíes y diamantes, Rarity.— le dijo a la yegua más elegante de la ciudad paradas las dos en la puerta de la casa que era una boutique con forma de carrusel.

Con su magia abrió los seis sacos en que ordenadamente guardó cada una de esas cosas.

—¿Cuál es el total de todo esto?.— preguntó Rarity sintiéndose muy contenta y entusiasmada por los regalos.

—Sesenta en cada saco. Y como ves, a cada saco le puse el nombre de su respectiva posesión para que sepas y encuentres con rapidez dónde está lo que necesites.— acabó de decir Trixie contenta.

—Todo esto irá perfectamente bien con los vestuarios que pueda hacer. Como la diseñadora de modas experta que soy, sé a qué atuendos le irán bien todas esas bellezas. Muchas gracias, Trixita.— le agradeció a su amiga llamándole así con un cariño inmenso mezclado con alegría.

Con la boca cerrada soltó unas pocas carcajadas.

—De nada, y gracias por lo de "Trixita".

—De nada.

Puso la misma mirada que Bon Bon y Lyra.

—¿Y ahora qué pasa?.— le preguntó Trixie sintiendo la curiosidad y extrañeza que sintió cuando vio a Bon Bon y Lyra poner esas mismas expresiones.

—Te extrañaré cuando te hayas ido, pese a que me acostumbraré a tu ausencia, pero sé que allá estarás bien. Te quiero mucho.— le dijo Rarity con la misma voz apenada que las otras dos amigas.

Trixie puso la misma cara y la abrazó por un segundo, luego la soltó y le dijo lo mismo de su regreso de verano.

—Cada verano volveré. Se lo prometí a Lyra y Bon Bon, ahora te lo prometo a ti y se lo prometeré a todo el mundo cuando me vaya.— le prometió con voz tranquila.

—Gracias.— le agradeció Rarity sintiendo que le servía como consuelo.

Ahora, Rarity la abrazó.

—A Bon Bon se le ocurrió hacerme una fiesta de despedida media hora antes de irme, así que ahí nos veremos de nuevo.— le dijo con una voz que parecía un poco penosa aunque ella no estuviera apenada.

—¿Cuándo te irás?.

—Cuando el sol se haya puesto hoy.

—Ah, bueno. Gracias de nuevo por todo eso.— le dijo con su voz todavía teniendo tono apenado a pesar del consuelo.

—De nada.

Trixie se fue a su casa y luego a la de Twilight.

—Acumulé estos cien libros hasta que vine a Ponyville, son de muchos temas diferentes y otras cosas, y ahora te doy 77 de ellos, Twilight.— con voz contenta y una sonrisa le dijo Trixie a su mejor amiga de la biblioteca.

—Muchas gracias.— le agradeció bien contenta por su regalo.

—Sí, muchas gracias, jamás podría haber pensado que alguien nos regalaría tantos libros. Es una completa maravilla.— dijo Spike tan contento como Twilight.

—¿Y por qué me das 77?.— le preguntó Twilight sin hacer sonar un tono curioso muy notorio en su voz.

—Porque los otros son para Rainbow Dash, porque son 33 libros de Daring Do. Como a ella le gustan las series de Daring Do, se sentirá contenta de saber que esos 33 son de esas series.— dijo ella bien contenta por hacerlo ese regalo a Rainbow y sabiendo lo contenta que quedará al saberlo.

—Oh, maravilloso, se lo diremos.— dijeron los dos sintiéndose contentos por lo feliz que estará Rainbow cuando lo sepa.

Oyeron tres golpes en la puerta y luego fue abierta justamente por Rainbow Dash.

—Hablando del rey pony.— dijo Twilight irónicamente.

—¿Acaso oí "33 libros de Daring Do"?.— preguntó adivinatoriamente Rainbow Dash sintiéndose contenta por tan impensable y preciado regalo.

—Sí, son 33.— le dijo Trixie viendo lo contenta que quedó su mejor amiga.

Rainbow se le acercó y la abrazó.

—Gracias.— agradeció Rainbow más contenta que nunca ahora que tenía una colección de sus historias favoritas.

—De nada.

Trixie la abrazó también. Luego de soltarse, Twilight la abrazó y luego Spike.

—¿Por qué me regalas esos libros?.— le preguntó Rainbow Dash sin imaginar la razón de por qué su amiga le hizo ese regalo.

Le dijo la razón y todos pusieron la misma cara que las tres yeguas de antes.

—También me echarán de menos cuando me haya ido, ¿cierto?.— adivinó Trixie poniendo cara triste también y hablando con desánimo.

—Sí.— dijeron afirmativamente los tres con voces apenadas.

—¿Cómo supiste?.— preguntó Spike.

—Bon Bon, Lyra y Rarity se pusieron como ustedes cuando estuve con ellas.

Ahora, ella abrazó a cada uno y a todos les dio un beso en una mejilla. Acto seguido, les prometió su regreso.

—Bueno, me acostumbraré a eso, aunque jamás pueda sentirme satisfecha.— dijo Twilight con triste sinceridad.

—¿Por qué?.— preguntó Trixie.

—Las visitas jamás me dieron la misma satisfacción que la estancia permanente.— dijo sinceramente con voz un poco más triste.

—Ah, bueno. Bueno, iré a mi casa a sacar más cosas para regalar. Nos veremos en la fiesta de despedida.— dijo Trixie con voz de pena y sonriendo con una expresión triste.

—¿Qué fiesta de despedida?.— preguntó Spike con desánimo en su voz, sin sonrisa y con ceño normal.

Trixie abrió la boca, pero alguien se le adelantó para contestar, y no era nadie más que Pinkie.

—La fiesta que le haremos para despedirla. Fue idea de Bon Bon.— dijo Pinkie pudiendo todavía hablar con voz feliz aunque sin entusiasmo.

—Eso iba a decir.

—Ah, ¿y cuándo se la haremos?.— preguntó Spike muy desanimado.

—Media hora antes de que se vaya hoy.— dijo manteniendo esa voz feliz que poco le duraría por el estado emocional en que se encontraba.

—¿Hoy te irás, Trixie?.— le preguntó él con voz que ahora parecía un poquito a voz de llanto.

—Sí, en la puesta de sol.

—¿A dónde irás?.

—A Manehattan.

Trixie mira a Pinkie y ella pone esa cara.

—Sé lo que vas a decir, Pinkie.— le dijo Trixie siendo cierto.

—O sea que alguien más ya te dijo eso.— supo que así era en verdad.

—Sí, Bon Bon, Lyra y Rarity. Ellos no, porque sólo con verlos poner esa cara supe lo que me iban a decir, así que me anticipé.— dijo ella recordando cada palabra que ellas dijeron.

—Ah, bueno. Me voy a seguir organizando.

—Antes de que te vayas, ¿me dices dónde será la fiesta?.

—En Sugar Cube Corner.

—Ah, bueno, está bien. ¿Entonces el señor y la señora Cake también saben de mi viaje y mi descubrimiento?.— preguntó ella debiendo ser así.

—Sí.

—¿Quién les dijo?.

—Yo, después que Bon Bon me dijo todo.

—Ah, bueno.

—¿Tienes más preguntas?.

—No, pero sí algo más para decirte, aunque te quite un poco de tiempo.

—Adelante.— se quedó para oírla.

Le dio su promesa. Acto seguido después, Pinkie la abrazó.

—¿Es un Juramento-Pinkie Pie?.— le preguntó como siempre pregunta cuando alguien hace promesas.

Y Trixie la soltó y movió su casco de la forma en que se mueve para hacer el juramento.

—Con cerrojo o sino arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo.— se comprometió sinceramente.

—Gracias.— se sintió con una pequeña felicidad por la promesa de su amiga.

Por último, Trixie le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha y Pinkie a ella en la punta del cuerno.

—Gracias por eso.— le agradeció Trixie por el beso.

—De nada.— dijo Pinkie sin cambiar su cara ni su voz.

—Eres la primera pony en el mundo que me besa el cuerno.

—Sí, bueno, es que me pareció adecuado para esta ocasión.— dijo Pinkie siendo verdad.

—Bueno. Gracias.

—De nada. Me voy a continuar.— dijo sin haber hablado más con buen ánimo y sin haber puesto una mejor cara.

Entonces se fue.

—Bueno, si los Cake saben de esto, debo ir a darles mi promesa, al menos les sirvió como consuelo a Bon Bon y Lyra, también a Rarity, a ustedes y a Pinkie.— les dijo Trixie por última vez con la voz desanimada y sin sonrisa.

Los tres le asintieron con la cabeza y ella se fue directamente a su casa para luego irse a Sugar Cube Corner.

—¿Señor Cake, señora Cake?.— los llamó estando segura que debían estar ahí ocupándose de algo para la fiesta.

En poco rato, el señor Cake salió de la cocina con su esposa.

—Hola, Trixie.— saludó él con mejor ánimo que Pinkie.

—Hola, cariñito.— la saludó la señora Cake con su forma cotidianamente cariñosa y con el mismo ánimo que su esposo.

—Me anticipo diciéndoles que sé que seguramente me dirán que están acostumbrados a que esté aquí y tanto más. Yo les vengo a prometer algo.

Les dijo todo, incluyendo el juramento a Pinkie, entonces fue abrazada por el señor Cake y luego por su esposa.

—Perdonen que no los dejara decirme eso, es que ya sabía que me lo dirían, porque Bon Bon, Lyra y Rarity ya me lo dijeron.

—Lo entiendo, cielito lindo.— le dijeron los dos con el tono apenado y sonriendo con ceños tristes.

—Gracias por su comprensión y por llamarme así.— les dijo ella con voz más o menos apenada y habiéndole gustado que la llamaran por esa manera.

—De nada.— dijeron ellos sin cambiar su tono vocal.

—Igualmente volveré todos los veranos de mi vida aunque no le hubiese hecho el juramento a Pinkie y no se lo hubiera prometido a nadie. Y ahora, les traje algo que les gustará.

Les acercó el saco que traía y de él sacó unos veinte libros.

—Hace dos semanas los ordené por correo. Cuando llegué a la ciudad, los conocí y me enseñaron todos sus libros de recetas, recordé que conocí estos veinte y todas sus recetas en donde antes viví, y cuando me enseñaron los suyos, vi que ninguno era de los que conocí y por tanto no tienen ninguna, así que como hoy me voy de la ciudad, les regalo todos.— les dio esos libros sabiendo lo contentos que quedarían aunque su estado emocional ya no durara tanto tiempo feliz.

El señor Cake la abrazó de nuevo.

—Gracias, muchas gracias, linda.— le dijo tiernamente.

—Por nada.

Se apartó y su esposa la abrazó también.

—Muchas gracias, dulzurita.— le dijo la señora con ternura también.

—De nada.

—¿Sabes de la fiesta que te haremos para despedirte?.— preguntó él.

—Sí, Bon Bon me dijo de esa idea, que será media hora antes de la puesta de sol y Pinkie me dijo que será aquí.

—¿Por qué ordenaste estos libros?.— preguntó la señora sin recordar si ya se lo preguntaron.

—Para usar sus recetas para comer. De donde vine aprendí a hacer muchas y muchas variedades de postres, así que desde que acabé mi aprendizaje, hacía postres para comerlos. Todas las recetas de los veinte son las que aprendí en mi viejo hogar, pero con el tiempo las olvidé completamente después que llegué, pero no los nombres de los libros, así que los ordené para recordar sus recetas y así seguir comiendo esos postres como cuando estaba en mi otro hogar. Y ahora que lo menciono, recuerdo que ya les dije eso cuando recién llegué.— dijo Trixie recordándolo bien.

—Oh, es cierto.— dijeron recordándolo.

—Lo olvidé por completo.— dijo la señora recordando ahora con toda claridad.

—Se me había olvidado que ese día hiciste siete postres para que, como si fuese un concurso, los probáramos para ver lo bien que sabes cocinar. Y te salieron perfectos como si lo hubieses aprendido de nosotros.— dijo el señor Cake elevando un poco la voz viendo que sus recuerdos de ese día regresaban en el acto a su memoria.

—Si nos regalas tus libros, ¿a alguien más le regalaste algo?.— le preguntó la señora no pensando que debieron ser los únicos que recibieron regalos de su amiga.

—Sí.

Y les dijo de todas las cosas que regaló y a quiénes las regaló.

—Después de Rarity, eres la segunda yegua más generosa que hemos conocido y eres tan bonita persona como nosotros y mucha más gente de Ponyville.— dijo el señor elogiadoramente.

—Eso digo también.— compartió ese elogio la señora.

—Gracias por elogiarme.— agradeció Trixie con alegría.

—De nada.— dijeron ellos juntos con alegría en su voz.

—¿Tienes más que regalarle a más gente?.— preguntó él.

—No, ustedes fueron los últimos.

—Ah, bueno.

—Me voy a andar por ahí. Nos veremos en la fiesta.

—Hasta luego.— se despidieron con voces normales y sonriendo con ceños entristecidos.


	4. Chapter 4

Se fue a su casa, pero apenas entró, empezó a sentir un peso encima. Recordaba lo mucho que la extrañarían cuando se fuese, pero igualmente quería irse, aunque también extrañaría a todos, tanto como su estadía en la ciudad. Comenzó a tomar y guardar lo que llevaría para el viaje. Justamente el tren partiría a la hora de la puesta de sol. Las horas pasaron hasta que Trixie fue de nuevo a la granja, faltando media hora para la fiesta. Fue a donde había dejado la pepita de oro, la encontró y la tomó para mostrársela a los padres de Pinkie. Golpeó la puerta y ellos le abrieron a los pocos momentos.

—Señor Pie, no les dije nada de lo que ahora les diré.— le dijo con voz de pena.

—¿Y qué es?.— preguntó sin sonreír y hablando con voz normal.

—Bueno, es que cuando volví después de bañarme, fui a caminar entre las rocas y a los pocos momentos me encontré esto.

Les enseñó el oro y tanto el señor Pie como su esposa se mostraron muy asombrados.

—No lo puedo creer, es mi roca que pinté de dorado.— dijo el señor viendo con asombro que Trixie encontrara su roca.

Trixie se asombró ahora.

—¿Su roca que pintó de dorado?.— le preguntó Trixie con voz normal, sintiéndose asombrada y siendo tomada por sorpresa que él diga eso que no esperaba oír.

—Sí, después que terminaste de trabajar el Domingo pasado, piqué y piqué una roca hasta que la dejé de este tamaño, así que se me ocurrió pintarla y la dejé dorada con una pintura que ese mismo día compré en la ciudad.— terminó de explicar él con voz normal.

—¿Pinkie lo sabe?.— le preguntó Trixie con voz normal.

—No, como ella no vino en toda la semana, jamás le dije nada. Sólo mi esposa lo sabía.

Ella miró la roca por un momento y luego le extendió el casco al señor Pie.

—Entonces debo devolvérsela.— le dijo con voz un poco triste, sin sonrisa y con el ceño entristecido.

Él la recibió.

—Eso quiere decir que no soy millonaria como creí.— dijo ella con la misma voz y sin cambiar su cara.

—Sí, así es. Lo siento, Trixie.— le dijo sinceramente el papá de Pinkie con la misma cara y voz.

—No diga eso, no es su culpa. Yo fui la tonta.— dijo ella sintiéndose como tonta por este descubrimiento que al final resultó no ser lo que creyó.

—Aunque sea cierto, no voy a estar de acuerdo en llamarte así.— dijo sinceramente sin cambiar su voz y su cara.

—Yo tampoco.— dijo su esposa con sinceridad y con la misma cara y voz.

—Como quieran, y gracias por no hacerlo.— agradeció su respeto.

—De nada.— dijeron.

—¿Por qué estaba entre las rocas?.— le preguntó Trixie a él con curiosidad y con voz más normal.

—La perdí hace dos días. Este Viernes iba caminando con ella y sin darme cuenta, se me cayó por ahí, no supe en dónde.— explicó él con voz normal y manteniendo su cara triste.

—¿La buscó?.

—No, porque como no sabía dónde estaba, pensé que era mejor no buscarla y que algún día mi esposa o yo la encontraríamos por accidente, por así decirlo.

—¿Entonces le contó a su esposa de su pérdida?.

—Sí.

Ella puso una mirada triste.

—Ahora, hay algo más que les debo decir.— le dijo con voz triste de nuevo.

Les contó todo.

—¿Y todavía quieres irte?.— preguntó la señora sin sonreír más y con voz menos triste.

—Sí.

—Pero te sientes apenada por eso. ¿Por qué no te quedas?.

Las orejas de Trixie cayeron y bajó un poco la mirada a la izquierda.

—Me da una inmensa vergüenza decírselo, pero se lo diré en todo caso.— dijo ella en contra de su propia voluntad.

—No, linda, espera.— interrumpieron ambos.

—Si te avergüenza, no nos digas.— con voz tranquila dijo él comprensivamente para calmarla.

—No nos importa quedarnos con la duda para siempre, elijo eso a que nos digas algo que te avergüenza tanto.— dijo la señora con voz igualmente tranquila y mostrando una inmensa comprensión y respeto.

—Así es, no nos importa no saberlo jamás.— le dijo el señor con los mismos respeto y comprensión.

Ella los miró de nuevo, con las orejas de nuevo en alto y sonriendo sin cambiar la mirada.

—Gracias por su respeto y comprensión.— dijo Trixie con la voz algo más feliz y sintiéndose agradecida porque respetaran sus sentimientos.

—De nada.— contestaron ambos.

—¿Irán a la fiesta?.

—No tenemos tiempo, estamos ocupados por el momento, así que sólo podremos ir a verlos cuando te hayas ido.— dijo el señor Pie.

—Está bien, entonces me despido ahora de ambos.

Ellos le asintieron con la cabeza y ella abrazó a ambos a la vez, luego se separó y ella dejó de sonreír.

—Señor, ¿le afecta en algo que me vaya cuando fui empleada suya?.— le preguntó Trixie con voz triste todavía.

—No, pequeña, nada.— dijo él sinceramente con voz tranquila y sonriendo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Y a usted, señora?.

—Tampoco.— respondió con voz tranquila también y con la misma cara.

—Señora Pie.

—¿Sí, tesoro?.

—Si sabe que me extrañará ahora que no esté, ¿no intentará convencerme de quedarme?.— preguntó viendo que ninguno le decía nada para convencerla de quedarse.

—No, temo que no.— le dijo con tranquilidad y sinceridad.

—¿Aunque quiera hacerlo?.

—Aunque yo quisiera hacerlo, no puedo interferir con los asuntos del corazón. Si es algo que en serio deseas, por la razón que sea y aunque ese deseo no viniera voluntariamente de tu corazón, igualmente no me interpondré. Yo respeto cuando alguien desea algo.— habló todo en serio y con tranquilidad.

—¿Así es con cualquiera, aunque se trate de alguien fuera de su familia?.

—Sí, con quien sea. Todo pony tiene ese respeto por las decisiones ajenas.

Trixie se calló durante un momento.

—Jamás me fijé en si yo poseo ese respeto.— dijo sinceramente y con toda calma.

—Eso también suele pasarle a la gente, pero ese mismo respeto fue lo que tuviste cuando Bon Bon tuvo la idea de la fiesta. No dijiste nada que expresara oposición a su decisión, simplemente dejaste que ella llevase a cabo lo que decidió.

—No lo había pensado, pero veo muy bien que tiene razón.— dijo Trixie normalizando ahora su mirada sin sonreír aún.

Ellos sólo la miraron sin decir nada.

—Hay algo más que no les dije.

Les dijo del peso que sentía.

—Llevo horas sintiéndome así. Así de mal me siento desde que volví a mi casa luego de regalarles esos libros al señor y la señora Cake.

—Sé qué es esa pesadez.— dijo serenamente la señora.

—¿Y qué es?.— le preguntó Trixie sin pensar lo que es.

—Arrepentimiento. Aunque quieras irte, al mismo tiempo estás arrepentida de eso y quieres quedarte.

—Así que eso es. Bueno, en todo caso, ya llegará el día en que lo superaré, así que no me importa.— dijo sincera y serenamente.

—Está bien, cariño.

—Hasta aquí llego. Nos veremos el verano siguiente.

Abrazó al señor Pie, éste le correspondió y luego abrazó a la señora Pie, quien también le correspondió.

—Adiós, Trixie.— se despidieron ellos por última vez con voces totalmente tranquilas.

—Adiós.— se despidió ella con un tono un poco apenado nuevamente y sin sonreír.


	5. Chapter 5

Se fue a su casa y se quedó ahí hasta que llegó el momento de la fiesta. Oyó que golpearon su puerta y fue a abrir.

—Hola, Spike.— saludó con voz apenada al dragón de Twilight.

—Llegó la hora.— dijo él igual de apenado que ella.

—Sí, vamos.

Ambos tenían miradas tristes. Sacó un saco grande, salió y cerró la puerta.

—Oye, jamás te hubiese pedido nada como esto. Ya que es la última vez que nos veremos, ¿me dejas ir montado en ti como si fueses Twilight?.— le pidió Spike a ella.

Ella sonrió sin cambiar la mirada.

—Está bien.— aceptó.

—Quiero subirme por mí mismo, no con tu magia.— dijo nuevamente.

—Bueno.

Se subió a su lomo y partieron.

—¿Para qué tienes ese saco?.— le preguntó Spike sin pensar una sola razón por la que ella lleve ese saco.

—Allí llevo lo que necesitaré cuando llegue allá.

—Ah, bueno.

Llegaron a la pastelería y ahí vio ella a todos los que les regaló esas cosas, pero también estaban otras dos yeguas más.

—¿Applejack, Fluttershy?.— las miró con cara triste.

—Hola, Trixie.— la saludaron juntas con voces un poco tristes y sonriendo con miradas tristes.

—Hola. ¿Supieron de todo esto?.

—Sí, Pinkie fue a contarnos.— dijo Applejack sintiéndose triste como todos.

—Te quiero mucho, Trixie.— le dijo Fluttershy sintiéndose triste de igual forma.

Spike se bajó, Fluttershy la abrazó y su amiga le correspondió.

—También los quiero a todos.— dijo Trixie con voz triste.

Se separaron a los pocos segundos y Applejack la abrazó también.

—Spike, ¿por qué venías montado en ella?.— le preguntó Twilight penosamente.

Le dijo.

—Pobrecito. Me siento igual que tú, pero no me interpondré en su decisión.— dijo ella con pena y sinceridad respetando la decisión de Trixie.

—Yo tampoco, ella debe seguir si es lo que desea.— dijo él respetando la decisión de su amiga.

Comenzaron la fiesta, pasaron casi toda la media hora festejando hasta que faltaban cinco minutos antes de la puesta de sol, que también era la hora en que partiría el tren.

—Por favor, pido que nadie me acompañe, quiero despedirme aquí mismo.— les pidió Trixie a todos los presentes.

—Bueno, como quieras.— dijo Twilight comprendiendo.

Los Cake le dieron una carreta para llevar su saco sin cansarse mucho.

—Cuando esté en la estación, la desapareceré y reapareceré aquí mismo.— les dijo Trixie al señor y la señora Cake.

—Está bien.— dijo el señor Cake sin sonreír con cara triste.

—Pinkie, hay algo que quiero que sepas antes de irme.— le dijo con voz y cara tristes.

—¿Y qué es?.— le preguntó sintiéndose igual.

Le dijo todo lo que les dijo a sus padres cuando terminó de trabajar, tras lo cual, Pinkie la abrazó acariciando su nuca.

—Oh, mi Trixita, muchas gracias.— le agradeció por gustarle en gran manera las palabras tan hermosas que Trixie le dijo a sus padres.

—De nada.

Uno por uno la abrazaron hasta que con un "Adiós" más, ella se fue.


	6. Chapter 6

Y pocos minutos más tarde, los padres de Pinkie llegaron.

—Hola, mamá. Hola, papá.— los saludó Pinkie con su voz alegre de siempre.

—Hola, hija.— le correspondieron el saludo alegremente.

Ella les besó una mejilla a cada uno, ellos también y se abrazaron los tres juntos.

—Veo que Trixie ya se fue.— dijo su papá tranquilamente.

—Sí, se fue hace poco.— dijo Pinkie aún sonriéndoles.

—Temo que tengo la plena y total seguridad de que en realidad no debió irse en tren.— dijo él dejando de sonreír y de hablar con voz feliz.

—¿Por qué?.— preguntó Pinkie con curiosidad y extrañeza dejando de sonreír también.

—Hace menos de una hora, ella nos enseñó ese oro que dijo haber encontrado, pero ese oro no era oro en realidad, porque hasta el Domingo pasado, después que ella se fue a su casa luego de trabajar, era una roca de mi granja que yo piqué y piqué hasta dejarla del tamaño de un pomelo. Luego se me ocurrió pintarla y la dejé dorada con una pintura que ese mismo día compré en la ciudad.— terminó de decir logrando hacer a todos entender.

—Entonces, Trixie no es millonaria y no puede irse a Manehattan.— dijo Rarity sin sonreír y sin voz contenta ni triste.

—Claro, porque los pasajes de tren cuestan más dinero del que ella tiene.— dijo Twilight sin sonreír tampoco y también sin voz contenta ni triste.

—Y si no se fue en tren y por tanto no fue a Manehattan, ¿a dónde fue?.— preguntó Pinkie igual que sus dos amigas.

—Tengo la corazonada de que ya sé dónde podemos encontrarla. Y debemos ir de prisa, pronto será de noche.— dijo Twilight.

—¿Tú irás, Twilight?.— le preguntó Rarity.

—Sí, ¿por qué?.— dijo y preguntó con curiosidad.

—Yo voy contigo.— dijo decididamente.

—También yo.— dijo Pinkie con decisión y dando un paso adelante hacia Twilight.

—Y yo también.— le dijo Spike con decisión como ellas.

—Gracias. Sube a mi lomo, Spike.— le dijo Twilight.


	7. Chapter 7

Subió a su lomo y se fueron a toda velocidad al desierto. No muy lejos de la ciudad, Trixie se había detenido para pasar la noche y luego continuar. Estaba sentada junto a la carreta, miraba al cielo y soltó un suspiro de desánimo.

—Si no es cotidiano imaginar que se le habla a alguien más, no sé qué lo sea.— dijo con cara triste sin sonreír y hablando bastante triste.

Soltó otro suspiro.

—Sinceramente quiero volver. Ya no tengo ganas de irme, pero si vuelvo, tendré que decir la razón y me avergonzaría tanto reconocer mi error.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, agachó la cabeza y una lágrima salió de su ojo izquierdo. Se quedó así hasta que a los pocos segundos, oyó una voz conocida.

—¡TRIXIE!.— era la voz de Twilight.

Abrió los ojos enderezando la cabeza rápidamente y se dio media vuelta, viendo quién era. Ellos se detuvieron junto a ella.

—¿Twilight?, ¿Spike?, ¿Rarity?, ¿Pinkie?.— pronunció interrogativamente sus nombres con voz triste y sin sonreír.

Spike se bajó y le abrazó el brazo derecho con una inmensa sonrisa. Ella se limpió el rastro que le dejó la lágrima.

—Hola, amiga.— la saludó él muy contento.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí?.— les preguntó normalizando su voz.

—Venimos a buscarte para llevarte a casa. El papá de Pinkie nos dijo lo de la roca pintada.— dijo Twilight sonriendo con inmensa alegría de que pudieron encontrarla.

Spike la soltó y se apartó, Trixie agachó un poco la cabeza, su mirada se entristeció y sus orejas cayeron.

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste que ya lo sabías?.— le preguntó Twilight con cara triste como su amiga y con su voz un poco triste.

Le dirigió la mirada sin mover la cabeza.

—Bueno, porque,, después de mirar lo contentos que todos estaban con lo que les regalé y con la fiesta que me dieron, yo...

No dijo nada habiendo hablado con cara y voz tristes.

—¿Te habrías sentido avergonzada de reconocer que te equivocaste?.— le preguntó Twilight con una sonrisa, voz tranquila, ojos entrecerrados y con ceño triste.

—Totalmente avergonzada.— dijo Trixie manteniendo su voz y su cara tristes.

Todos le sonrieron.

—¿Sabes, Trixie?, cualquiera se equivoca con lo que sea.— le afirmó Twilight sonriendo con normalidad de nuevo y hablando feliz.

Los otros tres asienten con la cabeza sonriendo normalmente.

—Pero jamás debes avergonzarte por tus errores.

Niegan con la cabeza aún sonriendo.

—Porque sin importar cuál haya sido el error, tus verdaderos amigos siempre te serán comprensivos.— le dijo Twilight con sinceridad y comprensión.

Trixie enderezó la cabeza para mirarla.

—¿Eso piensas tú?.— le preguntó con la misma voz y cara tristes.

—Sé que así es.— le afirmó serenamente poniendo su casco derecho en su corazón, expresando así que hablaba con sinceridad.

Trixie se mantuvo callada por dos segundos más.

—¿Saben por qué no les dije de mi error cuando el señor Pie me dijo que era una roca?.— les preguntó mirando a Twilight y luego a los otros sin cambiar todavía su cara y su voz tristes.

—No.— dijeron todos sonriendo tranquilamente.

—Porque toda mi vida he sido cobarde para reconocer mis errores, aunque sean de ésos por los que no debo por qué avergonzarme. Nunca aprendí a ser valiente como tú, Twilight. Pude intentar ser valiente, pero no se me ocurrió y la vergüenza y cobardía pudieron más que yo cuando me dijo la verdad de ese oro falso. Cuando me lo dijo, la vergüenza de mi error fue otra razón más por la que quise irme, para no tener que reconocer mi equivocación. Sabía que me harían preguntas y que tendría que reconocer mi equivocación si decía cualquier cosa relacionada con lo que me dijo el señor Pie. No le pedí a nadie que me devolviera lo regalado porque sabía que me preguntarían por qué, entonces debería decir mi error. En ese momento sentí vergüenza porque iba a reconocerles mi error a los padres de Pinkie, pero igualmente quise hacerlo, pero al final no lo hice porque me fueron comprensivos diciéndome que no les importaba quedarse con la duda para siempre.— terminó de decirles con voz y cara tristes.

Les contó todo lo demás, incluyendo lo que la señora Pie le dijo de su arrepentimiento. Una vez que terminó, todos le aplaudieron por pocos segundos.

—¿Por qué aplauden?.— preguntó ella confusa.

—Porque ahora fuiste valiente.— dijeron los cuatro contentamente orgullosos.

—Nos contaste todo, sin que tuviésemos que preguntarte nada, tuviste la iniciativa propia y voluntaria de decirnos todo. Fuiste verdaderamente valiente, nos contaste tu error y todo el resto. La vergüenza y la cobardía pudieron haberte hecho decidir no contarnos nada, pero fuiste capaz de vencerlas para contarnos. Venciste todo tu miedo y tu vergüenza. Estoy sinceramente orgullosa de ti.— dijo sinceramente Twilight con voz tranquila y una cara muy feliz.

—También yo.— dijeron los tres igual de tranquilos y contentos como Twilight.

Ella sonrió sin cambiar su mirada que aún era de tristeza.

—Gracias.— agradeció con voz triste.

—Entonces, ¿volverás?.— le preguntó Twilight sonriendo con mirada triste.

Asintió con la cabeza y fue abrazada por cada uno.

—Gracias. La vida ya no sería lo mismo si no estás.— dijo Twilight más consolada como los otros tres.

—Esta vez me quedaré para siempre. Viviré en Ponyville hasta morirme. Ya jamás dejaré que nada me tiente a irme, aunque encontrase oro verdadero alguna vez.— dijo Trixie con toda sinceridad y con voz más alegre.

—Ahora me siento totalmente satisfecha porque te quedarás para siempre.— dijo Twilight sintiéndose más contenta que en ese momento.

—No espero que me perdonen, ni ustedes ni nadie, porque jamás debí querer irme sólo por una supuesta pepita de oro. Si no me hubiese querido ir, nunca se habrían sentido así de tristes. Me cegaron mis deseos de dinero y no tuve la fuerza para aguantarme a esa tentación. Ya que me sucedió así, veo que soy de esos ponies que se enloquecen por dinero.— dijo Trixie habiendo dejado de sonreír y hablando de nuevo con voz triste.

—Como quieras, pero te digo una cosa. Ya que dijiste que jamás dejarás que nada te tiente a irte, aunque encontrases oro verdadero alguna vez, eso significó que ya jamás te enloquecerás por dinero.— dijo Twilight con la misma voz feliz, su misma sonrisa, su ceño triste y sus ojos entrecerrados, haciéndola ver que era justamente así.

—Ah, sí, claro.— sonrió y contestó Trixie como Twilight en el capítulo "The Best Night Ever".

—¿Ves que sí?.— preguntó Twilight sonriendo de contenta.

—Sí, no me di cuenta, pero me alegra que así sea.

—Igualmente te perdono.— le dijo Twilight con sinceridad.

—También yo.— dijeron los otros igualitariamente contentos.

—Gracias.

Y nuevamente dejó de sonreír y miró a Pinkie con cara triste.

—Pinkie, ¿tú papá me permitiría volver a trabajar en su granja?.— le preguntó Trixie dejando de sonreír y mirándola con cara triste.

—Claro que sí.— le contestó con sinceridad, voz feliz y tranquila y con una sonrisa linda.

—¿Aunque me hubiese ido por otra causa?.

—Por la que sea que te fueses, él y mi mamá siempre te recibirán y jamás dejarán de ser tus amigos, igual que yo.— dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa y un ceño triste.

—¿Cómo sabes?.

—Sólo lo sé. Son mis padres, conozco cómo llevan su amistad con los demás.— dijo sinceramente con sincera felicidad.

—Que bien.— dijo Trixie volviendo a sonreír sin cambiar su mirada triste.

—Ahora volvamos a casa, nadie será ajeno a la felicidad que sentirán por ver que estás de vuelta. Voy a reunir en Sugar Cube Corner a todos los que ahí estaban, de seguro se fueron de ahí.— dijo Twilight sonriendo todavía por lo contenta y satisfecha que estaba por el regreso de su amiga.

—Oye, Trixie, ¿puedo ir montado en ti?.— le preguntó Spike sonriendo.

—Sí, ¿por qué?.— aceptó y le preguntó con voz normal y contenta.

—Como ahora vuelves y por tanto iremos contentos, quiero ir montado en ti para hacerlo contento como si fuera la primera vez.— le dijo contento.

—Bueno.

—Gracias. Y quiero subir yo mismo.

Trixie le asintió y se echó en el suelo, pero antes de subir, él le besó la mejilla izquierda.

—Gracias.— le agradeció contenta por el beso.

—Por nada.

Subió a su lomo, Twilight ató a sí misma las correas de la carreta y Trixie se paró.

—Siempre te querré, Trixie.— le dijeron todos sinceramente contentos.

—Gracias, y yo siempre los querré a todos y a todos los demás.— dijo ella igual de contenta.

—Gracias.— agradecieron todos.

—Yo llevaré tu carreta.— dijo Twilight contenta.

—Está bien, gracias.— agradeció la bonita Trixie.

Y partieron.

—¿Alguno de ellos me devolverá lo que les regalé?.— preguntó ella con voz más consolada aunque seguía sonando con cierta tristeza.

—Si lo quieres, todos lo harán de buena gana inmediatamente, nadie se resignará, ni siquiera nosotros.— respondió Twilight con voz tranquila y feliz.

—Muchas gracias. Y a ti te quiero pedir algo, si es que puedo.

—Claro que sí, siempre podrás pedirme lo que sea. ¿Qué es?.— dijo y preguntó amablemente.

—Cuando lleguemos, vayamos inmediatamente a Sugar Cube Corner, pero como posiblemente todos se fueron de ahí, llámalos y pídeles que traigan todo lo que les regalé, diles que volví y que yo les diré el por qué de la devolución cuando estén allá. Y también trae a los padres de Pinkie, a Applejack y Fluttershy, porque quiero que también presencien mi llegada.— fue su petición.

—De acuerdo, lo haré.— aceptó Twilight con toda disposición voluntaria y amable.

—Gracias.

—De nada, amiga.— le dijo con amor.


	8. Chapter 8

Volvieron a la ciudad cuando era de noche. Todos se habían ido, así que Twilight los llamó, les dijo lo que Trixie le dijo y todos fueron con las cosas.

—Lamento que tu oro no fuese verdadero, Trixie, pero me pone tan contenta que hayas vuelto. Ya te echábamos de menos.— le dijo la señora Cake dando una sonrisa y sintiéndose de verdad contenta al decir que la pone contenta que su amiguita volviera.

—Ya lo creo. Me gusta tener joyas y todo eso, pero me gusta más tenerte a ti.— dijo Rarity sintiéndose muchísimo más contenta que cuando Trixie le regaló esas joyas.

La abrazó y Trixie le correspondió. Antes de soltarse, Rarity le besó la mejilla derecha.

—Perdonen que en esos momentos no los valorara tanto como antes. Me enloquecí por el dinero que sabía que tendría, me cegaron mis deseos de dinero, pero les juro que desde ahora y para siempre jamás pasará de nuevo.— dijo Trixie sinceramente y apenada con mirada triste y sin sonrisa.

—¿Juramento-Pinkie Pie?.— preguntó Pinkie con una sonrisa y una voz más feliz y tranquila que cuando Trixie se fue.

Movió el casco de esa forma.

—Con cerrojo o sino arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo.— juramentó ahora con una sonrisa, manteniendo su mirada triste y hablando con un tono menos apenado.

—Gracias.

—Igualmente no pasará aunque no hubiese hecho el juramento.

—Está bien, amiga.— le comprendió sinceramente.

—¿Me pueden perdonar?.— les preguntó a todos.

—Sí.— dijo todo el mundo muy contento y lleno de comprensión.

—Gracias.— agradeció sonriendo aún con el ceño triste.

—Si no te fuiste a la estación, ¿a dónde fuiste?.— con voz alegre y suave preguntó Rainbow Dash recordando que el padre de Pinkie dijo que ella no debió ir a la estación.

—Al desierto.— contestó con tono de pena y dejando de sonreír para entonces quedar con una cara triste.

—¿Entonces fue por eso que nunca apareciste la carreta?.— preguntó la señora Cake con tranquilidad y una sonrisa.

—Así es, lo siento.

—No hay problema, linda.— comprendió.

—Todo está bien.— dijo su esposo comprendiendo también.

—Gracias por su comprensión.— agradeció manteniéndose con esa cara y ese estado emocional.

—De nada, hermosa.— le dijeron ambos de forma cariñosa con sonrisas hermosas en sus caras.

Ahora, les contó todo lo que les reconoció a sus cuatro amigos en el desierto y todos le aplaudieron cuando terminó.

—A todos los que les regalé mis cosas, como volví y jamás me iré, ¿serían tan gentiles de devolvérmelas por favor?.— les pidió ella con amabilidad y humildad.

—Claro que sí.— dijeron con alegría pura todos a los que les regaló lo suyo.

—Aquí están tus libros, amiga.— dijo el señor Cake sonriendo tan contento como su esposa y ambos sintiéndose totalmente más contentos de tener a Trixie en la ciudad que a sus regalos.

—Aquí están tus joyas y todo lo demás.— dijo Rarity contenta como ellos y sintiendo la misma felicidad y preferencia de tener a Trixie en casa que a sus regalos.

—Aquí están todos tus libros. — dijeron Twilight, Spike y Rainbow Dash igual de contentos.

—Y aquí están tus dulces, no nos comimos ni uno.— dijeron Bon Bon y Lyra igual de contentas.

—Gracias a todos. Y a ustedes, señor y señora Cake, les devuelvo su carreta.— les agradeció su comprensión y que aceptaran devolverle lo que era suyo.

—Gracias, linda.— agradecieron sonriéndole con amor.

Se dirigió al señor Pie.

—Señor Pie, ¿puedo volver a trabajar con usted?.— le preguntó con cara triste sin sonreír y con voz de una pena muy poca.

—Sí, Trixie.— aceptó comprensivamente con alegría.

—¿Puede ser desde mañana y todos los días como siempre fue?.

—Sí, bonita.— aceptó él sonriendo todo el tiempo.

—Gracias.

También le dijo las preguntas que le hizo a Pinkie sobre eso y lo que ella le contestó.

—Gracias por decirle, hija.— le agradeció muy contento por lo que su hija le contestó.

—De nada, papi.— contestó Pinkie igual de feliz y sonriente.

Miró a Twilight, Spike y Rainbow Dash.

—Twilight, Spike, Rainbow, no puedo decirles ninguna fecha específica, pero les prometo que algún día ordenaré por correo todos los libros que les regalé, para que ahora sí los tengan siempre.— les prometió con sinceridad, más consuelo en sus emociones y su voz, un ceño todavía triste y una sonrisa luminosa.

—Muchas gracias.— agradecieron los tres más contentos de tenerla a ella que a esos libros.

—Señor y señora Cake, les prometo que algún día ordenaré por correo los veinte libros para que siempre los tengan y puedan usar esas recetas.— les prometió sonriéndoles también.

—Gracias.— agradecieron sintiéndose como los otros tres.

—Y les prometo que desde mañana, vendré indefinida y seguidamente a almorzar o cenar.

—Gracias.— agradecieron de nuevo.

—Rarity, te prometo lo mismo por las joyas y todo lo demás.

—Gracias.— le agradeció igualmente prefiriéndola a ella que a sus regalos.

—Y Bon Bon y Lyra, les prometo lo mismo por los dulces.

—Gracias.— agradecieron ellas también queriéndola más a ella que a los dulces.

Trixie sonrió de verdad como todos.

—Gracias a todos por ser pacientes.— habló sin más signos de tristeza y con su cara feliz restaurada, igual que su voz que ya no sonaba triste.

—De nada.— dijeron todos a los que ella les regalará lo que prometió.

—Manehattan puede ser bonito y todo eso, aún más que Ponyville, pero mi hogar está en Ponyville con mis amigos que amo y que desde ahora, también veo como una familia.— dijo con sinceridad e irradiando amor hacia ellos.

—Aaaaaah.— dijo todo el mundo con sonrisas y sintiéndose conmovidos.

—Que conmovedor oír eso. También te veo como si fueses mi familia.— dijo sinceramente Twilight llena de amor amistoso por su amiga.

—Ahora eres como mi segunda familia después de Twilight.— dijo Spike sintiendo el mismo amor.

—Y para nosotros también.— dijeron todos igual que ellos.

—Trixie, para todo eso necesitarás más dinero del que te pagaba, así que desde el próximo Domingo te pagaré mucho más.— dijo el señor Pie generosamente y mostrándose como mejor persona que antes.

Ella sonrió aún más.

—Y no será solamente por eso, desde ahora decido que por toda nuestra vida te pagaré más de lo que siempre te pagué.— acabó de decir sin condicionar nada.

Ella ya no pudo contener su felicidad y saltó sobre él en un gran abrazo.

—¡Muchas gracias!.

Todos aplaudieron ante la escena tan bella.

—Te dejo a ti elegir cuánto quieras que te pague.

—Gracias, pero no me pondré egoísta ni codiciosa, así que elijo que sólo sean doscientos.— dijo ella prefiriendo la comprensión antes que al dinero.

—De acuerdo, está hecho.— aceptó comprensivamente sin dejar de sonreír nunca.

Todos volvieron a aplaudir y Trixie rompió el abrazo para mirar a Twilight.

—Twilight, ahora recuerdo que no te pregunté esto. ¿Cómo supieron que estaba allá?.

—Tuve una corazonada que me lo dijo.— con voz alegre y tranquila dijo sinceramente lo que en verdad le dijo dónde estaba.

—Ooooh, así que oíste a tu corazón.— dijo creyéndole de verdad.

—Sí, fue lo que me guió hasta ti.

—Muy hermoso.

—Gracias.

Se abrazaron mutuamente restregando tiernamente sus cabezas.

—Te quiero mucho.— dijo Twilight sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

—También yo, hermana.— le dijo ella también sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

Eso hizo que Twilight se separara un poco sin soltarla.

—¿Me llamaste "hermana"?.— preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

—Sí, eso eres para mí, así es cómo ahora te quiero, como la hermana que jamás tuve.

—Quizá no sea necesario agradecer, pero igualmente te agradezco. Entonces también te quiero así.— le dijo sinceramente con inmenso amor.

—Gracias.

—Y entonces yo te quiero como a una tía.— dijo Spike con amor también.

Ambas lo miraron.

—Gracias, Spikey Wikey.— le dijo Trixie.

Él se rió un poco sin abrir la boca.

—Gracias por llamarme así.

—De nada, sobrino.

Se asombró, sus ojos se abrieron tan grandes como el sol y quedó mudo por poquitos segundos para luego sonreír.

—¿Me llamaste "sobrino"?.— preguntó con una voz que casi parecía de emoción.

—Sí, eso eres para mí.

—Únete al abrazo, Spike.— lo invitó Twilight.

Él vino y lo tomaron entre ellas para abrazarse entre los tres durante unos buenos segundos. Todos a su alrededor aplaudieron ante la escena tan verdaderamente conmovedora. Finalmente rompieron el abrazo luego de diez segundos.

—Mi encuentro con la roca me dejó dos enseñanzas eternas que siempre recordaré para toda mi vida. Una es que debo tener cuidado con lo que encuentro, porque su apariencia puede ser engañosa. Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen, hay que tener cuidado y examinar para concluir si lo encontrado es verdaderamente lo que parece o si es otra cosa. Y la otra es que siempre hay que ser valiente ante las equivocaciones, dar la cara para reconocerlas y jamás sentirse cobarde ni avergonzado y mucho menos esconderse.— con voz feliz y una cara feliz en totalidad terminó de decir Trixie lo que aprendió reconociéndolo con toda sinceridad, voluntad y disposición alegre, sin pasársele por la mente la idea de no reconocer.

Todos le aplaudieron otra vez.

—Te felicito.— dijo Twilight felizmente orgullosa.

—Gracias.

—¿Les parece bien si todos brindamos por Trixie con lo que quieran beber?.— propuso Twilight bien contenta.

—Claro que sí.— dijeron todos los presentes contentos como ella y Trixie.

—También tú, Trixie.— le dijo a su "hermana".

—Gracias, Twilie.— le agradeció llamándole con esa manera cariñosa a su "hermana".

—De nada, y gracias por llamarme así.

—De nada.

Twilight le preguntó a cada uno lo que querían para beber, todos lo dijeron y los Cake les sirvieron sus tragos.

—Siempre te querremos, amiga.— le dijeron todos a Trixie a la vez totalmente más contentos que nunca.

—Y yo siempre los querré a todos, familia.— dijo ella con amor por todos.

—Un brindis por Trixie, la mejor e inigualable amiga que todo Ponyville ha tenido.— dijo Twilight para brindar con el corazón y el alma llenos de alegría y amor.

—¡Por Trixie!.— dijeron todos contentos y llenos de amor como ella.

Todos bebieron. Esa noche fue la más feliz para todos y durmieron más contentos que nunca en toda su vida. A partir de ese día, Trixie vivió toda su vida en Ponyville, siempre valoró a todos sus amigos, los quiso y eligió totalmente más que al dinero, jamás volvió a cegarse por esos deseos. Nunca encontró oro verdadero, en poco tiempo cumplió todas sus promesas, el señor Pie siempre le pagó lo que ella quiso desde esa noche y ella siempre estuvo conforme, y así, la amistad, la valoración, la felicidad, la aceptación y absolutamente todo lo positivo reinó eterna y totalmente en sus vidas.

FIN


End file.
